Sazuke: AVENTURAS EN LA REGIÓN FUKAI
by Sazuke Kun
Summary: Sazuke es un chico de 16 años viviendo su aventura Pokémon hacia la Liga Fukai. Es durante este trayecto que se encuentra con los malvados Team Lumine y Team Necros, a demás de unos viejos conocidos. CAPÍTULO 1.- Desafío, no podemos perder
1. Prologue

Sazuke: Aventuras en la Región Fukai

Prólogo: No te rindas

Al caer el pokemon, Kenji, el líder de aquel gimnasio, rió exaltadamente al ver la derrota de su rival: Sazuke...

Kenji: ¡Jajajajajaja! (Para de reír un poco para regresar a su Pokemon a la PokeBall) Regresa Anorith. ¡Hey, chiquillo! No te preocupes, que aún hay muchos gimnasios, de seguro en alguno ganes una medalla. (Dicho esto, vuelve a reír) ¡Jajajajaja!

Sazuke: (Con su Eevee en brazos) No te preocupes Eevee, estarás bien, diste lo mejor de ti (La regresa a su PokeBall y le habla a Kenji) Kenji, esta no será la última vez que me veas por aquí, y te aseguro que la Medalla Fósil será la primera que gane (Se marcha)

—Poco después, en el Centro Pokemon. La enfermera Joy recibió a los Pokemon de Sazuke para comenzar el tratamiento—

Joy: No te preocupes, Eevee estará bien. Siempre estamos preparados para estos casos… es común que los Pokemon lleguen en estas condiciones después de una pelea contra Kenji, él es muy agresivo.

Sazuke: (Algo desanimado) Era nuestra primera batalla en un gimnasio, enfermera… y creo que decepcioné a Eevee.

Joy: (Molesta) ¡No digas esas cosas, Sazuke! Estoy segura que al igual que Eevee, tú también diste lo mejor de ti.

Sazuke: La pregunta es… ¿Fue suficiente?

—Dicho esto, Sazuke se fue a su habitación y se quedó mirando el techo de forma pensativa, toda la noche… hasta que al fin se durmió—

—Y al otro día... —

Joy: (Entregándole la PokeBall con Eevee dentro a Sazuke) Todo listo, Sazuke. Eevee y tus demás pokemon ahora se encuentran en perfectas condiciones.

Sazuke: Se lo agradezco, enfermera…

—Sazuke tomó la PokeBall y de inmediato una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—

Sazuke: (Susurrando) Lo siento, Eevee… te fallé

Joy: (Piensa, mientras lo mira tristemente) ¿Tanto le afecta el haber perdido contra Kenji? En serio, alguien necesita darle una lección a ese líder… hace un buen tiempo que nadie le gana.

—Poco después, Sazuke salió del Centro Pokemon y fue al parque, donde se sentó en la primera banca vacía que encontró—

Sazuke: (A sí mismo) Estaba seguro de que podría derrotarlo, sin embargo, me derrotó con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera lo noté

—Luego, sacó sus pokebolas y sacó a sus 4 pokemon: Eevee, Mismagius, Sneasel y Cyndaquil, para hablarles—

Sazuke: Chicos, sean honestos conmigo… ¿Ustedes creen que puedo vencer a Kenji?

—Todos los pokemons asintieron con la cabeza y le sonrieron a Sazuke—

Sazuke: (Sintiéndose un poco mejor) Si ustedes lo creen así, pienso que vale la pena intentarlo una vez más… por ustedes. ¡Así que de ahora en adelante nos dedicaremos a entrenar, para así ganar la Medalla Fósil!

Los Pokemon: (Alegres al ver que su entrenador recobró la confianza) [¡Síiiiii!]

—En eso, aparece un extraño, el cual observaba a Sazuke como si fuese una alimaña cualquiera…—

¿?: Con esos Pokemon no podrás vencer a Kenji. Se ven muy débiles.

Sazuke: (Enfadado) ¡Repite eso imbécil!

¿?: Con gusto… esos Pokemon se ven muy débiles.

Sazuke: ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Apuesto a que no serías capaz de vencerme!

¿?: Pues veamos… (Lanza una PokeBall) ¡Ve, Raticate! (De la PokeBall sale un Raticate con la misma expresión de soberbia de su entrenador)

Sazuke: ¿Con que quieres pelear, ah? ¡Ya verás! ¡Ve, Mismagius!

¿?: Será pan comido. Ese Pokemon flacucho no será capaz de vencer a Raticate.

Sazuke: Eso esta por verse… Mismagius, cuídate de ese Raticate

Mismagius: (Seria y concentrada) [Así lo haré…]

¿?: ¡Raticate, usa Mordisco!

Sazuke: ¡Esquívalo, Mismagius! (La orden de Sazuke da resultado, ya que Mismagius logra evadir el ataque sin un solo rasguño) ¡Ahora usa Hoja Mágica!

¿?: (Atónito) ¡¿Qué-QUE? (El ataque de Mismagius, en su calidad de Infalible, da en el blanco) ¡Agh! ¡Esto no se acaba! ¡Dale con Bombas de desechos! (Raticate dispara y le da a Mismagius, aunque esta puede resistirlos) ¿Eh? ¿Cómo resiste?

Sazuke: ¡Deberías saber que los Pokemon Fantasma son fuertes contra el Veneno! ¡Mismagius, devuélvele la mano con Rayo Hielo!

—Ahora Mismagius retalía con Rayo Hielo, dando en el blanco y dejando a Raticate como un cubito de hielo y además con los ojos de espiral. Sobra decir que está K.O.—

Sazuke: ¿Ya ves? Te lo dije. No iba a dejar que cualquier presumido como tú me venciera con tanta facilidad. Ahora vete y déjanos tranquilos.

¿?: Ya veo que me equivoqué contigo… tus pokemon son bastante fuertes. Así que ahora… ¡Serán míos!

—El extraño se quitó la ropa como si fuera un disfraz, y bajo ésta, él tenía un traje del Equipo Rocket—

Rocket: ¡Me los llevaréeeee! (Se lanza contra Sazuke)

Sazuke: ¡Eevee! ¡Usa Rapidez! (Rápidamente Eevee dispara)

Rocket: (Aturdido por la Rapidez) ¡Aaaah!

Sazuke: ¡Tu turno, Sneasel! ¡Rayo Hielo!

Sneasel: [¡Cómete esto!]

Rocket: (Congelado hasta las patas) ¡Brrrrrrrr!

Sazuke: (Mirando triunfante al malandra) Y como golpe de gracia… ¡Cyndaquil! ¡Acábalo con Lanzallamas!

Cyndaquil: [¡Desaparece!]

—Ese último ataque causa una explosión y hace que el hombre salga volando al más puro estilo de Jessie y James—

Rocket: (Volando) Nos volveremos a ver, y esos Pokemon serán míooooooos... (Estrellita en el firmamento)

Sazuke: Je… Tal parece que nos hemos fortalecido, chicos (Todos dan un pequeño grito de aprobación) A partir de mañana entrenaremos duro, para así poder ganar la Medalla Fósil, el primer paso para que entremos en la Liga Fukai. Y lo más importante… ¡Callar a ese Kenji! ¿Están conmigo?

Los Pokemon: (Entusiasmados) [¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!]

Y así, Sazuke y sus pokemon se sintieron con más fuerzas que nunca, dispuestos a seguir con su viaje por la región Fukai, y de hacerse respetar… muchas aventuras le esperan a este chico… ¿Tendrá el coraje, la fuerza y la perseverancia para lograr sus metas? ¡Hombre, mejor será que no apuestes en su contra!

Continuará...


	2. Desafío, No podemos perder

Hola! :D  
A un día de publicar el prólogo, he decidido publicar el primer capítulo de esta historio, la cual, por cierto, es escrita no sólo por mi, sino también por mi amigo Nathan, para el cual pido un aplauso :D xD... jeje... para los que comenten, denle credito! :D.

Aviso: Desde hoy, los capítulos serán publicados todos los jueves con excepciones "avisadas".

Disclaimer: Las criaturas Pokémon y los personajes (Jesse, James, Meowth y cualquier otro aludido perteneciente tanto a los juegos como a la serie o el manga) son de exclusiva propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y los creadores de Pokémon y son usados en este fic únicamente con la intención de entretener y sin fines de lucro... coman frutas y verduras; acompáñenlas con leche. :)

Sazuke: Adventure in Fukai Region

Cap 1: El Desafío, No podemos perder

Era de noche ya, y Sazuke entrenaba duro con sus pokemon…

Sazuke: ¡Sneasel, usa Rayo Hielo! ¡Mismagius, evítalo!

Sneasel: [¡Toma esto!] (Dispara)

Mismagius: [No soy tan fácil de alcanzar…] (Esquiva)

Sazuke: Cielos… todos han progresado mucho. (Echa una mirada a todos sus Pokemon y ve que están bastante agotados) De acuerdo, creo que ya ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy… vámonos a dormir todos

Todos: [OK] (Sazuke los regresa a sus PokeBall)

Sazuke: (Mira sus PokeBall) Amigos… esta vez no pienso fallarles. ¡Tengo que ganar a como dé lugar!

—Y así, todos se fueron a dormir, para estar preparados para el reto que se les venía…—

—Y, al día siguiente…—

Sazuke: (Levantándose de la cama) ¡Estoy más que listo para una batalla! Ya es momento de volver a enfrentarme a Kenji

—Rápidamente, Sazuke se puso de pie, se vistió, desayunó y sacó a sus Pokemon para enfrentarse a Kenji por segunda vez, con mucha confianza… y entonces…—

¿?: ¡Mothim, ven aquí! ¡No huyas!

Sazuke: ¿Y eso?

—Entonces, al mirar hacia su derecha, Sazuke vio un Mothim que volaba justo hacia él y en su apuro, terminó chocándole de frente y derribándolo—

Sazuke: Auuu… (Tomándose la cabeza con una mano)

Joven: Mil disculpas… Mothim es un tanto travieso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sazuke: (Levantándose) No hay cuidado. He recibido peores golpes que ese… mucho gusto, me llamo Sazuke Kido. ¿Y tú?

Joven: Yo soy Joseph Nathaniel Spears. Pero puedes llamarme Nathan… el placer es mío

Sazuke: ¿Por que Mothim estaba "escapando"?

Nathan: Jeje… Es que se asustó al ver un tipo con una red

Sazuke: Oh, ya veo. Oye, Nathan, ¿Que haces aquí en Ciudad Antigua?

Nathan: Sólo es una escala hacia mi siguiente objetivo. ¿Y tú?

Sazuke: Yo voy a retar al Líder de Gimnasio ahora

Nathan: (Exaltado) ¿¡HAY GIMNASIO AQUÍ! ¡Rataplán! No leí bien mi guía de la región Fukai

Sazuke: Pues sí, y su Líder es Kenji… Él posee pokemones "extintos"

Nathan: ¿Extintos? Jo, pan comido… Sería capaz de vencerlo sólo con Swampert

Sazuke: (Asombrado) ¡Guau! ¿Tienes un Swampert? ¡Seguro debe ser fuerte!

Nathan: Ahora esta en el Centro Pokemon y vengo a recogerlo para esta ocasión

Sazuke: ¡Te acompaño! De todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer hoy…

Nathan: Seguro, Sazuke… vamos

—Después de una corta caminata, ambos se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon. Pero, al mismo tiempo, en la parte trasera, tres personajes se infiltraron…—

Meowth: (En voz muy alta) ¡LISTO!

Jessie: ¡Shhht! (En voz baja) Haz silencio, Meowth

James: (Ídem) Sí, chimuelo, cierra esa bocota

Meowth: Siempre yo…

—Los tres entraron en una habitación, y en ella vieron PokeBalls, PokeBalls y más PokeBalls por todos lados…—

Jessie: (Con los ojos brillosos) Esto es un sueño…

James: (Ídem y babeando) Nos darán aumento – dijo James

Meowth: (Babea también) Un jugoso y rico aumento… ya lo puedo saborear

Jessie: ¡No se queden ahí babeando y tomen todas las PokeBall que puedan!

—Volviendo con nuestros héroes y la Enfermera Joy, quienes entraban en la bodega—

Joy: Vengan, por acá en la bodega esta Swampert

Nathan: Espero que no me haya extrañado demasiado…

—Y al entrar en la bodega, los tres logran pillar al trío del Equipo Rocket robándose las PokeBall, ¡Con las manos en la masa!—

Nathan: ¡Es el Team Rocket!

Sazuke: ¿Conoces a estos bobos?

Nathan: Lamentablemente si…

Joy: ¡Suelten esas PokeBall, que no les pertenecen!

Jessie: Eso nunca, enfermera… ¡No las soltaremos así de fácil!

James: ¡Exacto! (Lanza una PokeBall suya) ¡Carnavalín, dales con el latiguito!

—El ataque iba dirigido hacia la enfermera, pero Nathan se puso en frente y recibió el impacto, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo hacia un estante con PokeBalls—

Nathan: Au… esto dolerá mañana…

Sazuke: ¡Nathan! (Ve con rabia a los Rocket) ¡¿Cómo se atreven? (Lanza la PokeBall) ¡Cyndaquil, dales con el Lanzallamas!

Cyndaquil: (Saliendo de la PokeBall) [¡A la orden! ¡Tomen, maniáticos!] (Dispara su ataque)

—El ataque, además de rostizar a Carnivine, lo empuja hacia los Rocket y provoca la típica explosión que hace que esos tres salgan volando hasta perderse en el cielo—

Nathan: ¡Vaya! ¡Tu Cyndaquil está muy bien criado!

Sazuke: (Halagado) Gracias

—De repente, la Enfermera Joy recoge una de las PokéBall del piso y se la entrega a Nathan—

Joy: Aquí está Swampert, quien seguramente te extrañaba…

Nathan: ¡Perfecto! (Abre la PokeBall sin tirarla) Puedes salir, amigo

—De la PokeBall sale un Swampert ligeramente más grande que el promedio, con una pequeña cicatriz con forma de cruz en su torso, que impresionó a Sazuke—

Sazuke: ¡Recontrachido! ¡Siempre quise ver uno! (Saca la PokeDex)

PokeDex: Swampert, el Pokemon Pez de Fango. Swampert es la forma evolucionada final de Mudkip. Este Pokemon es capaz de nadar en las aguas más pantanosas y turbias con una visión inigualable. Además, es capaz de levantar rocas que pesan más de 1 tonelada, que es más o menos 11 veces su propio peso.

Sazuke: ¡Hasta la PokeDex te admira! ¡Chido!

Swampert: [¡Vamos! No soy la gran cosa…]

Sazuke: ¡Apostaría a que es un veterano de mil batallas!

Nathan: Trescientas veinte y la boca te queda donde mismo, ¡Jajajaja!

Joy: Lamento interrumpirlos, pero… estaría eternamente agradecida si me ayudaran a limpiar este desorden…

Swampert: [Pues no hay de otra…]

Nathan: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca

Sazuke: ¡A ordenar se ha dicho, amigos!

—Luego de aproximadamente 50 minutos ordenando las PokeBall que estaban en el piso, nuestros amigos (con Swampert dentro de la PokeBall ahora) se despidieron del Centro Pokemon—

Nathan: Hey, Sazuke… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla?

Sazuke: Pues honestamente no lo sé, Al ver a ese Swampert deduzco que ya tienes muchos Pokemon y todos con mucha experiencia…

Nathan: No te preocupes… usaré a Mothim, creo que se ajusta a lo que llevas con tus pokemon

Sazuke: Está bien, pero no esperes que por que mis pokemon son pequeños, serán más débiles

Nathan: Jamás pensaría eso, mi amigo

—Ambos se dirigieron a un sitio baldío, en el que se disputaría un combate entre ellos—

Nathan: ¿Te parece bien un 1 a 1 sin límite de tiempo?

Sazuke: ¡Acepto las condiciones! Comencemos…

Nathan: De acuerdo… (Lanza la PokeBall) ¡Mothim, sal ahora!

Sazuke: ¡A por ellos, Eevee! (También lanza la PokeBall)

Nathan: ¿Con que un Eevee, eh? Interesante elección, pero no bajaré la guardia. ¡Mothim, usa Psicorrayo!

Sazuke: ¡Esquívalo!

—El ataque de Mothim por poco da en el blanco, ya que en el momento justo, Sazuke da la orden e Eevee se corre de la línea de fuego—

Sazuke: ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora, Eevee, usa Ataque Rápido!

Eevee: [¡Claro, Sazuke!] (Eevee corre rápidamente hacia Mothim y da en el blanco, pero éste resiste sin problemas)

Nathan: ¡No te dejes, Mothim! ¡Dale una probada de tu Poder Oculto! (Mothim dispara estando a quemarropa y el ataque le da de lleno a Eevee, pero ésta no se rinde y sigue de pie con el mismo ánimo) Me impresiona su fortaleza…

Sazuke: ¡Eevee, dale ahora con Rapidez!

Nathan: ¡Viento Plateado, ya!

—Ambos ataques chocan creando una pequeña explosión que deja el ambiente lleno de humo, confundiendo a Sazuke e Eevee—

Sazuke: Estate atenta, Eevee… podría atacar en cualquier minu-

Nathan: (Interrumpiendo) ¡As Aéreo!

Mothim: [¡Cómete esto, linda!]

—Mothim embiste fuertemente a su rival con As Aéreo, derribándola… mas esta se levanta, aunque se le hace cada vez más difícil—

Nathan: ¡OK! ¡Dale otro As Aéreo!

Sazuke: ¡Eevee! ¡Dale de nuevo con Rapidez!

—Esta vez, Eevee sí pudo frenar al insecto, pero aun así éste resistía y se mantenía como si nada le hubiese pasado—

Nathan: ¡No te dejes, Mothim! ¡Pégale una Fuerza Psíquica!

—Rápidamente, Mothim concentró todo su poder en Eevee… la perrita hacía lo posible para resistir, mas el combate ya se veía perdido—

Sazuke: (Preocupado) ¡Eevee!

—A pesar de sus heridas, Eevee aún se mantenía resistiendo… ella simplemente no dejaría que la vencieran tan fácil como contra el Anorith de Kenji—

Sazuke: ¡Eevee! Ya es suficiente… no tienes por qué seguir soportando esto

Eevee: [No pienso rendirme… ni retroceder…]

Nathan: Esa Eevee o es muy fuerte, o una tonta… aunque me inclino por la primera opción

—Pero entonces, algo inesperado sucedió: Un brillo emanó del cuerpo de Eevee, y ésta comenzó a "cambiar de forma"—

Nathan: ¡No me la creo! Está…

Sazuke: ¡…Evolucionando!

—Al terminar Eevee su evolución, apareció una flamante Espeon en medio del campo, y este se veía más fuerte que nunca—

Sazuke: Espeon… (Se encontraba tan maravillado, que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos… pero no pasó ni un instante para que se volviera a concentrar) ¡Ahora sí que sí Nathan, estamos más que listos!

Nathan: No me lo tienes que decir…

Sazuke: ¡Claro! ¡Mejor te lo demuestro! ¡Espeon, usa Fuerza Psíquica!

—El ataque es muy poderoso y hace que Mothim caiga al piso, pero este es tan testarudo como su amo y se levanta otra vez—

Nathan: ¡Resiste, Mothim! ¡Dale con otro Poder Oculto!

Sazuke: ¡Espeon, esquívalo y luego dale un Mordisco!

—Espeon esquiva fácilmente el ataque y posteriormente se abalanza en Mothim, sorprendiéndolo y… ¡Dándole un mordisco!—

Nathan: Oh, cielos… ¿Estás bien, Mothim?

—Al principio, Mothim se mantuvo en el aire y asintió, pero a los pocos segundos, se desplomó en el piso…—

Nathan: (Asombrado) Increíble… (Recuperando la compostura) Jeje… (Saca la PokeBall para regresar a Mothim) Regresa, Mothim… gracias por tus esfuerzos, amigo… (A Sazuke) Sazuke, esta fue una gran batalla, la disfruté mucho

Sazuke: ¡Yo igual! ¡Estoy muy contento de que Eevee haya evolucionado!

Espeon: (Igual de feliz que su entrenador) [Yo también, Sazuke]

Nathan: Espeon crecerá grande y fuerte. Sazuke, definitivamente estas más que listo

Sazuke: ¿Para que?

Nathan: ¡Pues para enfrentar al Líder de gimnasio! ¿Qué más?

Sazuke: ¿En serio lo crees?

Nathan: ¡Por supuesto, y más con Espeon en tu equipo!

Sazuke: (Animado) ¿Que tal si vamos ahora mismo al Gimnasio?

Nathan: ¡Seguro! Me encantaría ver los Pokemon de ese tal Kenji en acción

Sazuke: ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

—Así, ambos se dirigieron al Gimnasio con las esperanzas de tener (y ver) una buena batalla. Al entrar en el Gimnasio, vieron a Kenji sentado en una especie de trono en el otro extremo de la cancha—

Kenji: (Mirando a Sazuke con cierta disidia) ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Tanta prisa tienes en perder una vez más?

Sazuke: (Desafiante) ¡Estoy seguro de que ésta vez te ganaré, Kenji!

Nathan: No lo mires en menos, que ha mejorado bastante…

Kenji: (A Nathan) ¿Y tu que sabes, cabeza de trigal?

Nathan: Ya verás cómo Sazuke te patea el trasero… (Le pega una palmadita en la espalda a Sazuke) Demuéstrale, amigo

Kenji: Pues comencemos…

—El referee, un tipo con acento bastante desganado y lento (como el referee de los exámenes Chunin en Naruto, nada mas imagínense) no tardó nada en preparar el campo para que tanto líder como retador participasen—

Referee: Este combate entre el líder de gimnasio, Kenji, y el retador, Sazuke, está por comenzar. Ambos contrincantes sólo pueden usar 4 Pokemon, y sólo el retador puede cambiar sus Pokemon durante la batalla mientras que el Líder de Gimnasio debe mantenerlos hasta que éstos no puedan continuar, si el retador se rinde o pierde a sus 4 Pokemon, se le dará la victoria al líder… pero si logra vencer a los 4 Pokemon del líder, ganará la medalla Fósil. La batalla no tiene límite de tiempo. ¡Comiencen!

Nathan: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Vaya que se alargó el referee

Kenji: ¡Vas primero, Lileep! (Lanza la PokeBall y de ésta sale una Lileep)

Sazuke: ¡Sneasel, yo te elijo! (También lanza la PokeBall, sacando a Sneasel a combatir)

Referee: El primer asalto entre Lileep y Sneasel comienza… ¡Ya!

Sazuke: ¡Sneasel, ocupa Ataque Rápido!

Kenji: ¡Mantente firme, Lileep!

—Sneasel embiste a toda máquina a Lileep, pero ésta se queda quieta, como si no sintiera el impacto… cosa que mosquea a Sazuke—

Sazuke: ¿Y eso?

Kenji: ¡Jajaja! Lo sabrás pronto… ¡Lileep, usa Restricción en Sneasel!

Sazuke: ¡No lo creo! ¡Sneasel, apártate! (Lileep intenta agarrar a Sneasel con sus tentáculos, pero ésta es muy rápida y se sale de alcance a tiempo) Eso estuvo cerca… mas no entiendo cómo fue que Lileep se quedó pegada al piso…

Nathan: Es a causa de su habilidad especial… esos sopapos en sus extremidades le entregan una firmeza increíble…

Kenji: ¡Hey! El cabeza de trigal es más listo al parecer… ni siquiera me ha enfrentado una vez y se figuró eso antes que tú… (Deja soltar una carcajada) ¡Juajuajua!

Sazuke: (Molestándose) ¿Vas a burlarte o a pelear? ¡Sneasel, usa Garra de Acero! (De inmediato Sneasel hace brillar su garra y rápidamente pega un feroz golpe a Lileep…)

Nathan: ¡Buen golpe!

Kenji: ¡Lileep, usa Arraigo! (Sin embargo, Kenji no se amilana y ordena a Lileep echar raíces en el piso para comenzar a absorber nutrientes de la tierra)

Sazuke: ¿Huh? ¿Qué hace?

Nathan: Se está recuperando al absorber los nutrientes de esta arena… si no la noqueas pronto…

Sazuke: ¡Con eso me basta! ¡Sneasel, usa Bola Sombra! (Sneasel dispara una Bola Sombra rápidamente)

Kenji: ¡Lileep, Bola Energía! (Lileep le responde con una Bola Energía, la cual impacta con la Bola Sombra y crea una explosión que manda a volar hacia atrás a Sneasel, pero Lileep se queda donde está…)

Sazuke: ¡No te rindas, Sneasel! (Sneasel se levanta rápidamente) Bien… ¡Usa Golpes Furia! (Sneasel rápidamente se acerca a Lileep y comienza a rasguñarla rápidamente… como si quisiera terminar esto rápido. Pero Kenji ni se inmuta…)

Kenji: ¿Y así crees tú que me vencerás? ¡Lileep, detenla! (Haciendo uso de sus tentáculos, Lileep detiene en seco a Sneasel, preocupando a Sazuke)

Sazuke: ¡Sneasel, sal de ahí!

Kenji: ¡Ahora usa tu ataque Cosquillas!

Sazuke: ¿Qué cosa dijo?

—Lileep comienza a hacer cosquillas en diversas partes del cuerpo de Sneasel… y ésta no puede contener la risa…—

Sneasel: [¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Suel-ta-meee! ¡Jijiji!]

Nathan: Esto no puede ser bueno… con ese ataque, Sneasel pierde potencia tanto de ataque como de defensa… y un golpe bien colocado… podría ser el fin…

Kenji: ¡Exacto, punk! ¡Lileep, Poder Pasado!

—Sin soltar ni un poquito a Sneasel, Lileep se concentra y luego suelta el poderosísimo Poder Pasado, el cual es crítico a quemarropa, e inflinge un daño masivo en Sneasel… mandándola a volar y hacer un aterrizaje nada cómodo contra unas rocas…—

Sazuke: ¡Sneasel, nooo!

Sneasel: (Con los ojos de garabato) [Eso dolió…]

Referee: ¡Sneasel ya no puede pelear! ¡Lileep gana esta ronda!

Kenji: Aún no has aprendido nada, jovencito… eso fue demasiado fácil… (Y nuevamente suelta una carcajada) ¡Juajuajuajua! (Pero se detiene para hablar a Nathan) ¡Oye, cabeza de cepillo! ¿En dónde quedó tu confianza en tu amiguito ahora, eh?

Nathan: No se ha desvanecido, Kenji… aún queda mucha pelea por delante y él remontará, estoy seguro…

—Mientras, Sazuke carga a su derrotada Sneasel en sus brazos con delicadeza para no lastimarla más de lo que ya está—

Sazuke: ¿Estás bien, amiga? Por favor, dime algo

Sneasel: [Perdón, Sazuke…]

Sazuke: No hay nada que perdonar, hiciste todo lo que podías… necesitas descansar ahora… (La regresa a la PokeBall para luego dirigirse a Kenji, con determinación) ¡No dejaré que los esfuerzos de mi Sneasel sean en vano! ¡Pienso ganar a como dé lugar!

Kenji: ¡Quiero verte intentándolo! Que pase la siguiente víctima…

Sazuke: (Pensando) Cómo odio a este tipo… (Hablando mientras lanza la PokeBall) ¡Mismagius, yo te elijo!

Mismagius: (Saliendo de la PokeBall) [Estoy lista…]

Referee: La segunda ronda será entre Lileep y Mismagius… Comiencen

Y así comenzó el segundo intento de Sazuke para hacerse con la medalla Fósil. Las cosas no están pintando nada bien, ya que nuestro héroe ha perdido a un Pokemon antes que el líder. ¿Será Sazuke capaz de voltear la mesa? ¿Kenji lo humillará de nuevo? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio!


	3. ¡Vamos por la victoria!

YUHU!... otro jueves, otro capítulo :D :}

Disclaimer: Las criaturas Pokémon y los personajes (Jesse, James, Meowth y cualquier otro aludido perteneciente tanto a los juegos como a la serie o el manga) son de exclusiva propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y los creadores de Pokémon y son usados en este fic únicamente con la intención de entretener y sin fines de lucro... coman frutas y verduras; acompáñenlas con leche. :)

**Sazuke: Adventure in Fukai Region**

Cap 2: ¡Vamos por la victoria!

Kenji: Tal vez este combate sea más interesante que el último que tuvimos... pero eso no quita el hecho de que te venceré

Sazuke: Hablas mucho y actúas poco. ¡Mismagius, usa Bola Energía!

Kenji: ¡Aguanta Lileep!

—El ataque golpea a Lileep directamente, pero éste al parecer no causó mucho daño—

Kenji: ¡Lileep, ahora usa Bala Semilla!

Sazuke: ¡Mismagius, esquiva! (Lileep disparó, mas Mismagius esquivo el ataque sin menor esfuerzo)

Kenji: Hmmm… ¿Has estado entrenando, eh?

Sazuke: Y aún no ves nada. ¡Mismagius, fuerza Psíquica!

Kenji: ¿Cómo dices?

—Debido a la escasa velocidad de la Lileep de Kenji, la fuerza Psíquica la golpeó muy duro, y ásta cayó al piso, mas logro levantarse con la poca de fuerza que aun le quedaba—

Kenji: Aun no me derrotas, piratita... ¡Descanso!

—Lileep se durmió casi automáticamente, y comenzó a recuperarse… pero eso ni siquiera sorpendió a Sazuke. Es más, éste mostró una sonrisa confiada—

Sazuke: Craso error, Kenji

Kenji: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sazuke: ¡Come Sueños, ahora!

Kenji: ¡Noooooo!

—El ataque del fantasma dejo fuera de combate a Lileep, la cual quedó tirada en el piso con los ojitos en equis—

Referee: Lileep ya no puede continuar. La ganadora de esta ronda es Mismagius

Kenji: (Rápidamente regresa a Lileep sin decir ni mu) Bueno, me has noqueado un Pokemon... ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza!

Nathan: Y se vienen muchos más… tres para ser exactos

Kenji: ¡Mientes con todos los dientes! ¡Destrozaré a tu amiguito de nuevo!

Sazuke: Eso está por verse…

Kenji: (Lanza la PokeBall) ¡Sal ya, Relicanth!

—Extrañamente, se abrió una pequeña piscina en el medio del campo, en la cual entró el Relicanth de Kenji—

Nathan: Wow… sorprendente instalación

Sazuke: ¿Un Relicanth? ¿Que no estaban extintos? (Abre la PokeDex para investigar)

PokeDex: Relicanth, el Pokemon Longevo. Se llegó a pensar que este Pokemon estaba extinto, pero en los últimos cien años, se lo ha descubierto nadando en arrecifes y barcos hundidos en aguas muy profundas. También se dice que no ha cambiado nada con el tiempo

Kenji: Ya escuchaste a la PokeDex, nene. Éste Relicanth es tan real como tú o yo

Sazuke: ¡Aún así no me vencerás esta vez! ¡Mismagius, usa Doble Equipo!

—Mismagius comenzó a girar al rededor de la piscina, confundiendo así a Relicanth y a su dueño—

Kenji: (Un tanto irritado) Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡Relicanth, usa tu Hidrobomba!

Nathan: Qué apresurado…

—El ataque era muy potente, mas no le dio a la Mismagius real, sino a una simple copia—

Sazuke: ¡Ahora Mismagius! ¡Usa Bola Sombra! (Mismagius dispara)

Kenji: ¡Bucear, rápido!

—La Bola Sombra no alcanzó siquiera a rozar a Relicanth, ya que éste logró sumergirse justo a tiempo—

Kenji: No te será fácil atinarle…

Sazuke: Ya hallaré la forma de hacerlo, tú sólo espera

Kenji: ¡Ah, pero no pienso darte carta blanca! ¡Relicanth, ataca con Rayo Hielo!

Sazuke: ¡Cuidado, Mismagius!

—Relicanth asomó su cabeza y comenzó a disparar con su Rayo Hielo. Mismagius comenzó a esquivarlo por un rato, pero al final le éste le llegó en la cola—

Mismagius: [¡Me ha dado!]

Sazuke: Oh…

Kenji: ¡Ahora, Relicanth! ¡Usa Mordisco! (Relicanth salta, dispuesto a morder a Mismagius…)

Sazuke: ¡Rápido, Mismagius! ¡Usa Pulso Umbrío!

—Sin embargo, Mismagius no se dejaría mordisquear y atinó un fuerte Pulso Umbrío a su rival, quien se regresó al agua de inmediato—

Kenji: ¡Relicanth, ataca ahora con Ventisca!

—Pero Relicanth seguía con ganas de pelear y lanzó una Ventisca que golpeó completamente a Mismagius. La fantasma luchaba por resistir…—

Sazuke: Con que esas tenemos… ¡Mismagius, usa Rayo!

Kenji: ¿¡Qué!

—…Y Mismagius liberó electricidad, dándole al estanque de Relicanth. Como el agua conduce la electricidad, Relicanth fue electrocutado… y no pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara noqueado—

Kenji: ¡Oh, cielos!

Sazuke: Así como lo ves Kenji, estamos más preparados que antes…

Referee: Relicanth ya no puede continuar… la ganador de esta ronda es Mismagius

Kenji: ¡Humph! (Regresa a Relicanth) Aún no cantes victoria, Sazuke…

Sazuke: Nadie va a hacerlo, Kenji… te estoy esperando

Kenji: De acuerdo… ¡Ve, Anorith! (Kenji lanza la PokeBall y de esta sale Anorith, listo para pelear)

Referee: (Tose un poco) ¡Cof, cof! Ejem… la cuarta ronda entre Anorith y Mismagius comienza… ¡Ya!

Sazuke: ¡Mismagius, usa Pulso Umbrío!

Kenji: ¡Evítalo! (Mismagius disparó, pero debido al cansancio no pudo apuntar muy bien y su ataque fue fácilmente eludido por Anorith) ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora usa Tijera-X! (Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anorith atacó a Mismagius. El ataque le dio de lleno a ella, pero la fantasma seguía de pie, o mejor dicho, flotando a duras penas)

Sazuke: ¡Vamos, Mismagius! Esto no se acaba aún… ¡Usa Bola de Sombra!

Kenji: ¡Usa Hidropulso y acaba con ella!

—Ambos ataques chocaron, y como el Hidropulso de Anorith tenía más energía impresa, anuló con facilidad a la Bola Sombra y golpeó a Mismagius brutalmente, dejándola fuera de comisión—

Sazuke: ¡No!

Nathan: Sorprendente…

Referee: (Tose un poco) ¡Cough, cough! Mismagius ya no puede continuar… el ganador de esta ronda es Anorith

Kenji: Admito que tu Mismagius causó bastantes problemas… pero eso no significa que esto sea más fácil para ti.

Sazuke: (Observa la PokeBall, con Mismagius dentro) Mismagius, gracias por todo tu arduo trabajo… descansa ahora (Habla a Kenji) ¡Dime algo que no sepa, Kenji!

Kenji: Mejor saca a tu siguiente víctima, jejeje…

Sazuke: ¡Ya verás! (Lanza la PokeBall) ¡Cyndaquil, yo te elijo! (De la PokeBall sale Cyndaquil encendiendo su llama, señalando que está listo)

Nathan: ¿Cyndaquil? ¿Por qué será?

Kenji: ¡Ja! ¿De veras crees que tu pequeño Cyndaquil tiene oportunidad?

Sazuke: Recuerda que Anorith es mitad Bicho… sé que Cyndaquil puede lograrlo

Nathan: ¡Así se habla, Sazuke! Utiliza toda ventaja que tengas a tu alcance y siempre confía en tu pokemon

Sazuke: (Pensando) Es cierto… No importa lo que piense Kenji. Tengo plena confianza en mi Cyndaquil… y tanto él como Nathan tienen plena confianza en mí (Hablando) ¡Estamos listos para comenzar!

Cyndaquil: [¡Dale, Ref!]

Referee: Quinta ronda, Anorith contra Cyndaquil… comiencen ya.

Sazuke: ¡Cyndaquil, usa Lanzallamas!

Kenji: ¡Evádelo y usa Chorro de Agua!

—Anorith se hace a un lado a tiempo para evitar el Lanzallamas y luego contraataca, dando a Cyndaquil con su Chorro de Agua… el ratoncito de fuego retrocede un poco, pero no se deja caer…—

Sazuke: ¿Pero qué fue eso?

Kenji: Deberías estudiar más, pequeñajo… nunca faltan los tontos que arriesgan a un pokemon de fuego ante Anorith, sólo para ser vencidos…

Sazuke: (Piensa) ¡Cáspita! Debí haberlo imaginado…

Nathan: ¡No dejes que eso te haga amilanarte! ¡Aún hay muchas formas de hacer daño!

Sazuke: Es verdad… ¡Cyndaquil, Rueda de Fuego!

Kenji: ¡Anorith, Tijera-X, ya!

—Ambos Pokemon se lanzan a la carga. Los ataques hacen colisión con aparentemente la misma potencia… y ambos retroceden prudencialmente luego de esto—

Nathan: ¡Vaya! Las cosas están bastante parejas…

Kenji: ¡Pero ya no lo estarán! ¡Anorith, Tumba Rocas! (Anorith pega un grito y de repente un pilar de rocas se levanta bajo Cyndaquil, encerrándolo)

Sazuke: ¡Oh, no!

Cyndaquil: [Odio esto…]

Sazuke: ¡Intenta salir de ahí!

Kenji: ¡No podrá! ¡Anorith, usa Golpe Roca!

—Anorith carga energía en una de sus tenazas y procede a golpear la montañita de rocas que tiene encerrado a Cyndaquil, la cual se deshace…—

Kenji: (Confiado) ¡Muajá! No había forma de que pudiese esquivar eso…

Nathan: (Preocupado) ¿De veras es este el fin de Cyndaquil?

Sazuke: ¡No lo creo! ¡Emerge, Cyndaquil!

—Acto seguido, Cyndaquil sale justo debajo de Anorith, impactando debajo de él—

Kenji: ¡No puede ser!

Sazuke: ¡Cyndaquil usó Excavar justo a tiempo! (A Cyndaquil) ¡Ahora, no te detengas y usa Lanzallamas! (Cyndaquil prosigue en su ofensiva alejando a Anorith con un Lanzallamas y enviándolo lejos)

Nathan: ¡Vas muy bien! ¡Dale duro!

Kenji: ¡Arriba, Anorith! ¡No te dejes! (Anorith se levanta)

Sazuke: ¡Cyndaquil, usa Rueda de Fuego una vez más! (Cyndaquil se propone a embestir con todo su poder a Amorith, pero no sabía que eso era lo que quería Kenji)

Kenji: ¡Poder Pasado!

Sazuke: ¡No! (Anorith rápidamente despliega su Poder Pasado en forma de una bola de energía enorme, el cual impacta en Cyndaquil, lanzándolo lejos y aparentemente dejándolo fuera de combate) ¡Cyndaquil!

Kenji: Creo que eso fue todo…

Referee: Cyndaquil es incapaz…

Nathan: ¡Un momento! Esto aún no acaba

—En efecto, Cyndaquil se levanta a duras penas para seguir la lucha…—

Sazuke: Cyndaquil… ¿Puedes seguir?

Cyndaquil: [¡Claro!] (Su espalda comienza a flamear más intensamente que nunca…)

Kenji: Ese Pokemon Tiene agallas, pero nada de cerebro… ¡Anorith, acábalo con otra Tijera-X!

Sazuke: ¡Cortina de Humo! (Cyndaquil exhala una bocanada de humo y eso confunde a Anorith y a su entrenador)

Kenji: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Sazuke: ¡Ahora, Cyndaquil, Rapidez! (Y luego dispara unas certeras estrellas hacia Anorith)

Kenji: Grrrrr…

Sazuke: ¡Rueda de Fuego una vez más!

Kenji: ¡Chorro de Agua! (Anorith dispara, pero nada puede hacer para detener el ataque de Cyndaquil, quien finalmente da de lleno en Anorith, dejándolo fuera de comisión)

Referee: Anorith ya no puede continuar. ¡Cof! Cyndaquil gana esta ronda…

Sazuke: ¡Así se hace, Cyndaquil! ¡Eres genial!

Nathan: La forma en que pudo penetrar el Chorro de Agua fue sorprendente… bravo.

Cyndaquil: [Al fin… lo conseguí…] (Pero producto de la fatiga, Cyndaquil también se desmaya…)

Sazuke: ¡Oh, no!

Referee: Cyndaquil tampoco puede seguir peleando

Nathan: Hmmm… empate técnico.

Kenji: Regresa, Anorith… (Anorith es devuelto a la PokeBall sin más)

Sazuke: Cyndaquil, estuviste fenomenal… descansa ahora… (Cyndaquil también es devuelto a la PokeBall)

Nathan: Cyndaquil realmente dio todo un espectáculo ¿Estará bien?

Sazuke: No te preocupes… se repondrá pronto.

Kenji: Creo que quedamos igual que en nuestra batalla anterior… con un pokemon de cada lado…

Sazuke: Eso parece… ¡Aquí se decidirá todo!

Kenji: ¡Es tu turno, Kabutops!

Sazuke: ¡Espeon, yo te elijo! (Ambos pokemon salen de las PokeBall y saltan al campo de batalla, pegándose unas miradas penetrantes)

Nathan: Esto se pondrá bueno… sí, señor.

Referee: Sexta y Última ronda: Kabutops contra Espeon ¡Comiencen!

Sazuke: Es nuestro turno Espeon, es nuestra oportunidad de vencer

Kenji: No te ilusiones... tus esperanzas se pueden derrumbar como una casa de naipes

Sazuke: Ni creas que nos vencerás esta vez. Espeon, tengo plena confianza en ti.

Kenji: Aww, qué tierno... (Con tono sarcástico)

Nathan: ¡Hey! ¡Al menos el confía en sus pokémons y no los explota!

Kenji: ¡No te metas, cabeza de cepillo gastado!

Sazuke: Espeon, esta vez ganaremos…

Espeon: [Claro que sí!]

Kenji: Ya verás… ¡Kabutops, comienza con Tijera-X!

Sazuke: ¡Espeon, evítalo y usa Premonición!

—Espeon fue capaz de evitar ese ataque directo y a la vez concentrarse para mandar un ataque futuro…—

Sazuke: A tu Kabutops le hace falta más que una Tijera-X para ganarle a Espeon

Kenji: Quizás tengas razón… ¡Y por eso usaré esto! ¡Cortefuria!

Kabutops: [¡Siente mi ira!] (Comienza a soltar cuchilladas a velocidad sónica y Espeon es incapaz de evitarlas, recibiendo muchos golpes)

Nathan: Caray… y con cada golpe, el Cortefuria se vuelve más poderoso

Sazuke: ¡Espeon, tienes que Atacar con Psicorrayo y zafarte!

—Sin embargo, Espeon pudo sacar un Psicorrayo de la nada para frenar el momento de Kabutops y evitarse más problemas…—

Nathan: ¡Qué rápido piensas, amigo!

Sazuke: Sí… Le enseñaremos a Kenji lo que Espeon y yo podemos lograr…

Kenji: (Sarcástico) Si, claro, como digas…

Sazuke: ¡Espeon, ataca con Fuerza Psíquica! (Rápidamente Espeon aprisiona a su rival con su Fuerza Psíquica y lo eleva)

Kenji: ¡Oh, vamos, Kabutops! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Usa tu Malicioso! (Pero Kabutops le lanzaría una mirada fea a Espeon, con sus ojos enrojecidos y la sacaría de concentración) ¡Bingo! ¡Ahora usa Cortefuria una vez más!

Sazuke: No lo creo… ¡Premonición, desciende!

Kenji: (Sorprendido) ¿¡Quéee!

—El tardío ataque de Espeon le dio de lleno a Kabutops, frenando su ímpetu y haciéndole daños de consideración… aunque éste se negaba a ser derribado—

Kenji: Ni creas que caerá tan fácil…

Sazuke: Pero lo hará eventualmente…

Kenji: Ya veremos… ¡Kabutops, utiliza Hidrobomba!

Sazuke: ¡Psicorrayo, Espeon! (Ambos Pokemon usaron sus ataques con toda su fuerza, y esto causó una explosión) Bien… con este humo podemos lanzar nuestro siguiente ataque… ¡Rapidez!

—Espeon uso el ataque Rapidez en contra de Kabutops, pero Sazuke no tuvo en cuenta 2 cosas: La distancia entre ambos pokemon y el tipo de Kabutops, por lo que el ataque no le causó más que ligeras cosquillas al pokemon fósil, aunque Sazuke no podía verlo por razones obvias—

Kenji: ¡No me hagas reír, renacuajo! ¡Cortefuria una vez más!

Sazuke: ¿¡Cómo dijo! (De repente, vio a Kabutops salir entre el humo y lanzarse al ataque con todo… y como Espeon no tuvo tiempo para esquivar, se comió varios golpes) ¡Espeon, no!

Nathan: Esto pone en peligro las posibilidades de Sazuke…

Kenji: ¡Acaba con esa Espeon!

—Kabutops dio un último guadañazo a Espeon y la mandó bastante lejos. Kenji y Kabutops pensaban que ya habían ganado, pero vieron con asombro que Espeon aún luchaba por mantenerse en pie—

Kenji: ¡No me la creo!

Sazuke: Hemos llegado muy lejos, y no nos rendiremos frente a ti esta vez… ¡Espeon, usa Sol Matutino! (Y entonces, Espeon comenzó a brillar y a absorber la luz solar que llegaba desde la ventana del gimnasio… en unos instantes, Espeon había recuperado bastante energía)

Espeon: [¡Muy bien!]

Kenji: ¡E-e-eso no se vale! ¿Cuándo aprendió eso?

Sazuke: Es el poder de la confianza mutua que tenemos, Kenji…

Nathan: ¡Bien! Ahora Espeon tiene suficiente energía como para voltear la mesa…

Kenji: ¡S-sólo retrasas lo inevitable! ¡Mi segunda victoria! ¡Kabutops, usa Poder Pasado!

Sazuke: Prepárate para esquivar, Espeon…

—Espeon obedeció como buen Pokemon que es, y cuando vio que el ataque rival estaba cerca, saltó para evitarlo y probar suerte atacando desde el aire—

Sazuke: ¡Usa Cola Férrea! (Rápidamente Espeon dio un par de volteretas y preparó su cola, para pegarle a Kabutops en el hombro)

Kenji: ¡Aprovecha que la tienes cerca! ¡Ataca con Cuchillada! (Pero Kabutops no se quedaría atrás y aprovecharía la cercanía de su rival para asestarle un duro golpe… aunque Espeon sí fue capaz de levantarse después) ¡Ataca de nuevo con Cortefuria!

Sazuke: ¡No te dejes, Espeon! ¡Usa Mordisco!

—Como era de esperarse, debido al cansancio, los ataques de Kabutops se hicieron más lentos, y no fue difícil para Espeon morderle para ponérsele encima—

Kenji: ¡Aaaagh! ¡Vamos, Kabutops! ¡Cuchillada!

Nathan: Imposible… No puede si tiene a Espeon ahí encima

Kenji: ¡Maldita sea!

Sazuke: ¡Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica con todo!

—La Fuerza psíquica a tan corta distancia resultó un ataque súper potente, por lo que la polvareda que se formó fue inevitable…—

Kenji: ¡Kabutops!

Sazuke: Espeon…

Nathan: Vaya…

—Al disiparse el polvo, todos estaban asombrados al ver el resultado... —

Referee: (Tose un buen poco, pero esta vez con razón) ¡Cof, cof, cof! Kabutops ya no puede continuar… ¡Cof! El líder de gimnasio Kenji ha perdido todos sus Pokemon, y por lo tanto, la victoria es para… ¡Sazuke!

Kenji: (Se toma el pelo con ambas manos) ¡Esto es inconcebible!

Nathan: ¡Whoo! ¡Esa batalla sí que fue intensa, Sazuke! ¡Muy bien hecho!

Sazuke: ¿Ganamos? (Repentinamente, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas… ¡Pero de júbilo!) Espeon, ganamos… ¡Oh, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Espeon corre hacia sus brazos, y Sazuke la abraza con fuerza) No sé qué haría sin ti, Espeon… estuviste asombrosa

Espeon: (Igual de feliz que su entrenador) [Tú no lo hiciste nada mal tampoco]

—Fuera del gimnasio, después del combate—

Kenji: Esto me va a costar, pero es mi deber como líder de gimnasio. Ya que ganaste, te llevas la Medalla Fósil, lo que te acredita como ganador en el Gimnasio Antigua

Sazuke: (Recibiendo su medalla) ¡Si! ¡Mi primera medalla!

Kenji: Odio admitirlo, pero tienes agallas, pequeño…

Sazuke: Gracias, Kenji. Tú fuiste un hueso muy duro de roer…

Nathan: Más te vale estar en forma para mañana, porque te toca combatir contra mí

Kenji: ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso, anarquito! ¡No me dejaré vencer contra ti ni contra nadie! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Sazuke: Bueno, entonces… nos veremos mañana

Y asi, Sazuke al fin pudo conseguir su primera medalla de la región Fukai. Ahora, ambos entrenadores se dirigen al Centro Pokemon a sanar a sus Pokemon y descansar sus mentes para planear nuevas estrategias… ¿Cómo le irá a Nathan con este nuevo reto? ¡Eso lo sabremos muy pronto!

Nathan: Te puedo garantizar, Sazuke, que mañana ese tipo va a caer… de nuevo

¡Esta historia continuará...!


End file.
